Earth Angel
by Lady Liz
Summary: What happens when love is finally forever beyond Nile's grasp?
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Niles, Frasier, Daphne, Roz, Donny, Martin or Mel and am in no way affiliated with the people at Paramount or Grub Street. I do however own the character of Mason and am in no way profiting from this story.  
  
"And have yourself a Merry Little Christmas now."  
  
Everyone was clapping heartily, and Daphne Moon joined in distractedly. "All right now, who's ready for a spirited game of ' the ministers cat'?" Frasier said excitedly enthralled that he finally had guests at his Christmas party. A few people grimaced; including Martin, but most looked on with interest as Frasier began to explain the rules. "It's all very simple really."  
  
Daphne made her way to the sofa and sat down. She was feeling quiet disconnected, and wasn't sure why. She laughed out loud as she watched Frasier trying to talk Donny into playing. "I don't know.," Donny said, making a face. "Please?" Frasier said, that little whine Daphne found so annoying creeping into his voice. "We need another player." Donny looked around franticly and smiled when his gaze fell on Daphne. Niles joined them then and followed Donny's gaze, his own reflecting a quiet thoughtfulness, he was studying her. "Why don't you play Daphne? You can have my place and you both can be on the same team." Niles said, smiling that awkward boyish smile of his. "Oh I don't think so Dr. Crane, I'll sit this round out." She said smiling in return. She thought back to their talk on the balcony. She'd been so sure that Niles was going to tell her how he felt about her, how he'd loved her for the past seven years. But he only wanted his gift back. Daphne hated to admit it, but she was disappointed. She'd walked out onto that balcony preparing to tell him that nothing could possibly ever happen between them.but she couldn't. Deep down she knew she wasn't sure that she DIDN'T want anything to happen. She remembered when he and Mel had joined in on the singing. She could still hear his soft baritone ringing in her ear, such a pleasant sound as it was.  
  
"Daphne?" Daphne was shaken out of her thoughts by Nile's voice. He had sat next to her and was frowning slightly, his brow furrowed in friendly concern. "Are you alright?" "Oh yes Dr. Crane, I'm quiet well." Daphne said with fake cheeriness. She found herself falling into his eyes. They were so blue. "I just wanted to apologize again for the gift, of course you know I'll replace it." He looked so adorable, sitting there with that impish smile of his. Daphne wondered why she hadn't noticed before how incredibly handsome he was. She found herself staring openly at him, as if she were looking at him for the first time. He looked so crisp in his navy suit. She remembered the little red suspenders he was wearing and grinned to herself. He was really quiet a looker. His hair was cut close to her head, which was shaped wonderfully indeed. He was blemish free and she found her gaze lingering on his lips longest of all.they were so soft looking. Kissing him must be.. "Oh Stop It!" She thought to herself. Here she was, an engaged woman, fantasizing about another man's lips when her fiancée wasn't even twenty feet away! "I'm sorry Dr. Crane, what were you saying?" Niles looked a bit uncomfortable, he was fidgeting under her gaze. "I know this may sound a bit strange, but I was wondering if you and Donny would care to join Mel and I for dinner some time next week."  
  
Daphne was a bit startled. Niles had never invited her out right to something when Frasier or Martin weren't attending. She was flattered, ecstatic really. "That would sound LOVELY! I'm sure Donny would agree, it would be wonderful!" She gushed. Niles smiled at her and her heart melted. "It's settled then!" He said, sounding excited himself. "I'll call you later in the week to make arrangements." He started to say something else but Frasier joined them. "Come on you! You're holding up the game!" He said good-naturedly and Niles rolled his eyes. "Excuse me Daphne" He said and went to join the others.  
  
Daphne's mind was reeling. She was so confused by all these feelings that Niles was evoking inside her. Not once in the seven years that she'd known him had she ever.well she couldn't make that claim. There had been a time or two when they had come close to.well.becoming more then friends, but Niles had always been to gentlemanly to take advantage of her. She'd always believed it was because he valued their friendship too much, but she knew better now. It was because he valued HER too much. She basked in a glow that was becoming familiar to her now. She had been the object of his affection for seven years now. She didn't even notice Mel sitting down next to her. "Hello Daphne." Mel said coolly, and Daphne jumped. "Oh Mel, hello." Mel smiled frostily at her. "I noticed you and Niles talking just now. You seemed very cozy." She said acidly. "Oh.Yes. Dr. Crane was wondering if Donny and I would join the two of you for dinner some time next week." She said. "Oh My God" she thought. "We looked cozy? Is it that apparent?" Mel looked suprized. "Really? He hadn't mentioned it to me." "Oh?" "Yes.in fact Niles hardly mentions you at all." Mel said. Daphne didn't respond. She studied Mel. Mel was very cool and collected, but Daphne had a feeling that their was an anger just below the surface, waiting to explode. "Look" Mel said, her voice dropping low as she leaned closer to Daphne. "I'm on to you." Daphne looked at her blankly. "Don't play innocent with me, I saw the way you looked at him just now.and I'm warning you." Daphne laughed. "You're warning me? What are you going to do?" "Trust me honey, I can make your life miserable. You are messing with the wrong woman. Now leave Niles ALONE." Daphne shook her head dismissingly. "I don't know what you are talking about. Dr. Crane and I are good friends. That's all! For goodness sakes, I'm engaged!" "That's right you are," she thought. Mel straitened herself out and plastered on a smile. "Just head my warning Daphne." She said standing.  
  
Niles walked up to them. "Hello Darling" he said, giving Mel a chaste kiss on the lips. "What are you two up to?" "Daphne was just telling me that you have invited us all out to dinner." "Oh yes pet, I'm sorry, it was a spur of the moment thing and I hadn't been able to confirm things with you.." "That's all right darling. I think it is a wonderful idea." Niles smiled at her. "Well that's good." He said. Mel yawned loudly. "Tired?" Niles asked. "Why don't I take you home?" Mel nodded in agreement and Niles went to fetch their coats. Mel smiled at Daphne. "See?" Daphne just glared at her. Niles returned with their coats and wrapped Mel in hers. "Ready Darling?" He smiled at Daphne and the three of them started for the door. "Well, I had a good time tonight." Niles said. Both Mel and Daphne said "Me too." Mel lifted her chin. "It was nice chatting with you Daphne" Niles smiled widely at the two of them, obviously pleased. "I had a lovely time chatting with you Mel" Daphne said with fake cordiality. Frasier and Donny came to bid them good-bye. "Well, it turned out to be some night." Fraise said smiling. "Yes.well good-night all" Niles and Mel started to excite and Daphne was closing the door when Donny interrupted them. "Wait! Look!" He gestured up and they found that Niles and Daphne were standing under the mistle toe. "Oh Donny." Daphne began but Donny held up his hand "Now, you know it's bad luck if you don't kiss." He said. Frasier rolled his eyes but Donny was insisted. "All right!" Daphne said. She looked sheepishly at Niles who seemed to be frozen. She took a deep breath and kissed him.  
  
The kiss couldn't have lasted more then a few seconds, but it seemed to go on forever. Nile's lips were soft and warm, they tasted like sherry. She tried to keep herself in check, but what started out as a friendly peck quickly became much more then that. Niles seemed surprised at first, but then he began kissing her back. Daphne had never been so shaken by a kiss before. Niles kissed her very shyly, and she returned his kiss with a passion she didn't know she possessed. They were both breathing a little hard when they parted, and an awkward silence hung in the air. Mel glared menacingly at Daphne, and Donny's face darkened. "Well..Night." Niles mumbled closing the door.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Donny asked quietly as Daphne turned around. "What?" Daphne demanded a bit sharper then she'd intended. "You're the one that insisted we kiss." "NOT LIKE THAT!!" Donny shouted. The room went completely silent. "How long has this been going on?" "Going on? Donny it was an innocent kiss!" Donny was so angry he was shaking. "That kiss was a lot of things, but innocent? I don't think so." Donny stalked to the coat tree and yanked his coat off so hard that it fell over. Daphne trailed after him. "Donny Please!" "Don't 'Donny please' me.you're in love with him aren't you?" Daphne was so shocked by the question that she didn't answer. Donny interpreted her silence as a yes. "I don't' believe it.you and Niles? Well I hope you're happy with him." He said opening the door. "Have a nice life." He slammed the door so hard that the wall shook. The crowed stared at Daphne and she burst into tears.  
  
It was raining hard. Daphne drove on and on, not caring where she was going. She'd tried to explain things to Donny, but he wouldn't have any of it. He very politely asked for his ring back and then closed the door in her face. She didn't know what to do. She loved Donny.didn't she? She wondered if it was possible to love two people at once, because she was quiet sure that she loved Niles. She smiled. He was so sweet and thoughtful. If something like this had happened to them he would have given her the chance to explain. Daphne sighed. "Damn" she said. The roads were slick with rain, and it was getting harder and harder to keep her car under control. "I'd better turn back," she thought. She was on a deserted road, so she began pulling into a U-turn.  
  
Mason was happy. He was also drunk. "Tra-La-La-Boom-Dee-Aye" he sang at the top of his lungs. He swerved a bit and squinted to see the road before him. It was really raining hard. "Pennies from heaven! Wait." he said, and giggled to himself. "Music" he said, looking down as he rummaged around for his tape. He didn't notice the car just down the road that was pulling into a U-turn. "What the hell?" He wondered as he saw the bright lights coming toward him. "Wait.Oh!" The car was speeding toward him. He tried desperately to pull off the side of the road, but he couldn't.the last thing he of what side of the road he was supposed to be on, then all went dark.  
  
***  
  
Niles shot upward from his bed, suddenly wide-awake. He wasn't sure what had woke him, but he felt uneasy. Like something bad was happening. He tried to shake it off, but couldn't. He lay back down. "Go back to sleep" he said to himself. He started drifting off, a picture of Daphne in his minds eye and the pressure of her lips on his. He smiled in his sleep...... 


	2. Earth Angel Part 2

"Daphne? Will you get that?" Frasier shouted sleepily. The shrill ring of the telephone shattered his pleasant early morning daydreams. "Daphne? Ahh." He mumbled when he vaguely heard Martin answer it. He closed his eyes and waited for dreams, but they were slow in coming. So he thought instead of his party from the night before. He smiled. It had started out awkward and slow, but by the end of the night his apartment had been packed. Everyone had sang songs, listened to his Christmas story, played games.  
  
His thoughts drifted back to the kiss he'd witnessed between Niles and Daphne. The feeling of shock returned as he pictured the scene again: Daphne passionately kissing a startled Niles while everyone looked on. He really couldn't fault Niles this time, after all, he'd tried to be a gentlemen, cordially trying to cut the kiss short, but Daphne hadn't left him. There had been a strange look in her eyes.if he didn't know better..  
  
Frasier was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Martin making his way slowly down the hall. "Bang! Bang!" The knocking startled Frasier and he looked at his alarm for the first time. It was 7:30. "Dad!! It's seven thirty on a Saturday morning! What could be so earth shattering that" Frasier stopped short at the sight of Martin opening the door.  
  
Shoulders stooped and head down, martin looked like he'd aged 10 years in a day. His face was chalk white, eyes red and he was shaking. Eddie skittered around him yelping anxiously. Frasier sat up in bed, alarmed. "Dad?" "Get dressed Frasier, and call your brother, get him over here." Martin's voice was strangely hollow. "What's this all about?" Frasier asked, yanking a shirt over his head. Martin sat down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. He looked as if every word coming out of his mouth was a struggle.  
  
"It's Daphne.That was Ben from the morgue.he.he wants us to come in and identify a body."  
  
***  
  
The three Crane men silently made their way down to the morgue, each lost in his own thoughts, and praying that nothing bad had happened to Daphne. With every step Nile's heart dropped. He tried to be optimistic, but he couldn't. He kept thinking about his dream the night before. Of a blinding light and Daphne screaming his name.he shook his head and said a little prayer. "Please God" he begged silently. "Don't take her from me.I need her..please..." The hall was strangely quiet. No sounds of rolling carts or unhappy patents.it was eerie. Niles shivered and Frasier patted him on the back. "Please.." He thought again as they reached the door.  
  
They were greeted by Ben, the head cornier and led into a viewing room. "She was pulled from a car wreck early this morning. We think she attempted a U-turn on Collins road and was hit head on by a drunk driver, who didn't have his lights turned on. They were both killed instantly. Amazingly her car didn't explode as the other mans did. The name on her drivers license was Daphne Moon and well.Marty I remember her from your 65th birthday party. Are you ready to look? Martin looked at both Frasier and Niles. All three of them took a deep breath and Ben motioned to the attendant.  
  
"Oh GOD." Martin whispered, wilting against the door handle. Frasier cradled his head in his hands and Niles placed his on the glass, staring. Their Daphne lay, nude under the white sheet upon the hard steel gurney, no life left in her. Her Shimmering Chestnut hair lay limply around her head, greasy. Her peaches-and-cream complicated skin had turned white, hard with rigormortis, Her doe colored eyes were closed tight, probably clouded over, never to open again. And her lips, those soft pink orbs that Niles had felt against his own not twenty-four hours before? They had turned a bluish purple. She was bruised and swelled in spots, but recognizable. Niles felt faint. He looked over at Frasier, who hadn't lifted his head yet. Niles could hear Frasier's quiet sobbing from between his hands. He looked over at Martin, expecting a stolid, emotionless face. But Martin was crying. He sobbed silently, large tears running down his lined face. He was shaking violently. Niles felt the floor rushing up to meet him, and stepped forward. He wrapped his arms around Martin, who uttered a loud sob. He was not only supporting Martin but himself, he was afraid if he didn't he'd faint dead away. Ben motioned again to the attendant, who pulled the white sheet up over Daphne's head, and then the room went dark. "Why God?" He asked silently, his own tears finally forming. He laid his head against Martin's shoulder and began to cry himself. He'd lost everything. His angel was gone forever. He'd never see her smiling face when he knocked on Frasier's door. Never again would he hear her lilting English accent. Never again would those beautiful eyes look in his direction. "Oh No." Niles mumbled, crumpling onto the floor. He was glad when the world went dark.  
  
"Yea, I'll take another." Niles said groggily as Frasier handed him his third bourbon chaser. "God." He said downing it in a single gulp. "Take it easy Niles" Frasier began but Martin glared at him. "Can it Fras." He snapped. They had been sitting there in the living room for hours. Drinking silently, not talking about what had happened. Every once in a while one of them would start crying again, and the others would hand him another drink. Now all three of them were pretty much drunk, but they didn't feel any better. Finally Niles stood up. "What are we going to do?" He asked. "Well, Someone will have to call her family, to make arrangements for her funeral.and then there is Donny, one of us will have to call him. "Oh god.." Niles said again. He had never felt so terrible in all his life, and it wasn't just because of his headache. His entire world was coming to an end. He didn't know how he was going to go on, living everyday knowing the love of his life lay cold and dead beneath a stony English burial plot.  
  
The doorbell rang then and Frasier answered it. "Donny!" He said quickly. "What are you doing here?" "Hi Frasier, Hey Martin.Niles." Donny said stepping over the threshold. "Is Daphne home? I wanted to apologize for last night." Frasier Niles and Martin all looked at each other in panic. "Would you.excuse us a moment?" Frasier said, ushering Martin and Niles into the kitchen. "My god what are we going to do?" He asked franticly. "Well we have to tell him sometime.and it would be better he hear it from us then read it in the newspaper tomorrow." Martin said. "True. you're right." Niles concluded, heading for the living room. "I'll tell him. I feel somewhat responsible, and I want him to hear it from me."  
  
"Donny?" Niles said. Donny jumped to his feet. His anger and resentment plainly visible on his face. "Niles." He said quietly. "Sit down Donny.I.have something to tell you." Niles said. Donny searched his face and seeing the genuine pain written in it, slumped onto the sofa. "What." He snapped. "Donny" Niles said sitting behind him. "It's Daphne.she.she." He swallowed hard, finding it hard to continue. Donny became anxious. "Something's wrong with Daphne? What is it? Is she hurt or something?" A lone tear trickled down his cheek. Donny stared at him. "No." he said softly. Niles nodded. "I'm afraid so Donny. It was Dark, she was on a country road and it was raining. She attempted a U-turn and was hit by a drunk driver. She never had a chance Donny, but she didn't feel any pain.I'm so sorry." Donny began to cry and Niles attempted to put his arms around him, but Donny jumped to his feet, pulling Niles along with him. "You.You!" He cried, punching Niles as hard as he could. He hit Niles square in the Nose and Niles yelped in pain. Donny swung again and again, hitting Niles every time, until Niles had crouched in the fetal position on the floor, trying to protect his head. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Donny screamed. Frasier and Martin rushed in to hold Donny down, who was screaming and cussing about how he was going to kill Niles for doing this too him. "You all right son?" Martin asked, but Nile's had already fainted.  
  
***  
  
The flight to Manchester was uneventful. Niles gingerly fingered his cheek. Still tender, but the bruise was gone. He sighed and looked over at Frasier, who was sleeping peacefully. Niles wished he could do the same, but he hadn't gotten good nights sleep since Daphne's Death. She continually plagued his dreams, until he was at the point where he dreaded sleep. He just couldn't take it anymore. He'd spend the greater part of the week curled up under his piano crying. He couldn't remember the last time he'd eaten, and he'd drank so much that he'd nearly ended up in the hospital himself. He just couldn't seem to shake the feeling that her death was all his fault. If he'd only told her how he felt, she wouldn't have been out on that road that night. He could only hope that she'd be safe in his arms, out of harms way, and now. Niles felt the tears rising once again, but quelled them. As they began to make their dissent into Manchester he had the strange sensation that someone was touching him. He felt a strand of hair slide over his forehead. Strange, there was no wind inside the airplane..  
  
"He what?" Niles demanded angrily jumping to his feet. Martin and Frasier looked at him sadly. "He convinced the Moon's that they don't want you there, That was Daphne's brother Bill on the phone, he asked that you not attend the wake OR the funeral." "But he can't do that! How can I not go.I have to see her one last time." Niles buried his head in his hands. "I'm sorry son, but this one's out of our hands. If the family doesn't want you there." "Why is Donny blaming me? I never made any advanced toward her. I didn't even kiss her that night! She kissed ME!" Frasier nodded. "We know Niles, but he has so much grief and anger, and no one to blame it on.I guess you're as good a target as any right?" We'll tell you all about it, and tomorrow before we leave you can visit her grave." "That's not good enough Damit! Donny may have been her fiancée, but... well I'm her fried for Christ sakes!" Niles stalked to the door and flung it open in anger. "Where are you going?" Martin asked. "Well I don't know, I suddenly have the afternoon free!" Niles snapped slamming the door shut. "Damn you Donny Douglas!" He thought to himself.  
  
Niles watched the people streaming from the church from his rental car. He knew he couldn't go inside and bid his love farewell..but.just being there made him feel better. He ducked down as people he recognized walked passed. He glared at Donny, and marveled at Martin's tears. "He's gone soft." He thought to himself. Soon only a few people where left. Niles sighed and began turning the key when he heard a rap on his window. He looked up and found himself staring at a woman who looked almost exactly like Daphne. He jumped from the car. He was about to call her by name when he realized she looked.older. She had lines on her face, and there was gray threaded through her dark hair. Niles stepped from his vehicle. "Mrs. Moon?" She smiled at him. "You must be Niles." She said hugging him softly. "Daphne talked of you often." Niles hung his head. "I'm sorry I disturbed this day for you Mrs. Moon. I know I'm not supposed to be here." Daphne's Mother put up her hand. "I know Donny convinced some of the family that you were a bad person, but I know better. I knew you'd be hear today." She waved at a car as it passed and linked his arm through hers. "Would you like to see her?" She asked. Niles beamed at her. "Mrs. Moon..I..Oh!" He cried hugging her. She chuckled. "I thought you might. Come on then."  
  
"You know she was very fond of you." Mrs. Moon said as they entered the church. "Oh?" "Yes, she spoke of you often in her letters. She talked about Martin Frasier and Donny as well, but it was she who she spoke of most glowingly. I think she may have harbored some very deep feelings for you. That she never let herself admit to." Niles looked at her in anguish. "I'd hopped to meet you under more pleasant circumstances." Mrs. Moon said mantrenly patting his cheek. "Like say.when she would bring you home as her fiancée.but then there is Donny. I never did like him." She said. Niles stopped short. "Oh god." He said. Mrs. Moon looked at him questioningly. "Mrs. Moon, I have been in love with your daughter since the moment I laid eyes on her. I've just never had the gumption to tell her. And now." "Oh don't blame yourself, there is nothing you could have done. Just be thankful for what you did give her." "I didn't give her anything." "Oh yes, you did. You have her someone she could depend on, someone she knew she could trust. She considered you to be her very best friend, and she loved you for it..there, now here she is. Hold on boys! We have a late visitor!" Mrs. Moon called to the Men preparing to move the beautiful white and gold casket. Niles breathlessly looked inside. There she was, as beautiful in death as she had been in life. Her dark hair surrounded her face in a mass of silken waves upon the satin pillow beneath her delicate head. Make-up had restored her creamy complexion, and given her a soft glow. Niles took one of her hands in his. It was cold, but he held it to his cheek anyway. "Oh Daphne." He whispered raggedly, kissing each fingertip. He held it a moment, and then leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. "I love you." Mrs. Moon tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry Niles, but they have to take her to the cemetery now. She led him out of the church. "Thank you Mrs. Moon, for letting me see her one last time." "Now Niles, I would like you to come to the funereal." Niles stared at her. "But the rest of your family." "I don't care. You were very important to my daughter, and it just wouldn't be right if you weren't allowed to attend."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Donny demanded as Niles and Daphne's Mother Stepped up to stand with the rest of the family. "I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you here Crane." "Well I DO." Mrs. Moon said quietly. "Niles was a very important person in Daphne's life. He means more to this family then you ever will, so shut up." She said venomously. Donny took a half step back and was quiet. "We are gathered hear today to mourn the passing of Daphne Moon."  
  
Niles held on to Mrs. Moon's hand for support. He was not about to faint. A light rain began falling as the family members began putting memorabilia inside the casket. They were just about to close it when Mrs. Moon interrupted. "Niles.do you have anything you would like to add?" Niles nodded and stepped up beside the casket and peered down at Daphne, a lump rising in his throat. Silently he pulled the small wooden dragon Roz had given him and placed it beside her head. He didn't know why, but he dragon seemed to fit there, something to protect her with. He also took a long stemmed white rose from his coat. A red bow tie was threaded around the stem. He kissed the rose and placed in beside her. "Daphne." He whispered. Mrs. Moon squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, as the Minister finished the ceremony. His love was finally out of his reach.  
  
"Yea Dad, I'll be back in time to catch the plane." Niles said into his cell phone. 'Yes Dad.Ok, good-bye." He gazed down at Daphne's tombstone. He'd visited every day since the funeral. "Well Daphne, I'm going home today. It's going to be so lonesome without you. What am I going to do?" He picked some dead leaves from one of the plants adorning her site and sighed. He had lost all hope. He had never felt so along in his life. He felt that weird feeling again, like someone was touching him again. And he thought he heard a giggle. He tried to shake it off. "Come on now."  
  
Daphne smiled at Niles. "Come on Grammy, please? I have to talk to him again. One last time.please? Grammy Moon chuckled. "Girl you are going to get me into so much trouble! ALL right! But make it quick. If the big guy finds out."  
  
"Niles?" A soft voice said. Niles turned around and his jaw dropped. "Daphne?" He whispered in shock. Daphne stood next to him. She was bathed in a soft white light, and her dark hair cascaded down her shoulders. She was barren of make-up except for a tiny charm on her necklace, it was a D and an N intertwined. "Daphne?" "Sh." she said, pressing her finger to his lips. It was so warm. She carefully traced his eyes and nose and mouth with her fingertips and he trembled. She threaded her fingers with his. "Oh Niles." She said. "You're dead." "Yes.and its not you're fault! Stop blaming yourself." She said. "There was nothing you could have done. It was my time." "Nothing I could do? Of coarse there was! I could have told you how I felt. If you had only known." "I know now." She said stepping closer to him. Her lips were just inches from his own. "I love you, you know." She whispered, pressing her lips to his. The kiss was long and passionate. When it was over he was gasping for breath. "Oh Daphne, please don't leave me." He pleaded. Tears filled her beautiful eyes. "I never will. I'll always be right here." She said tapping on his chest. "In your heart." A tear slipped down Nile's cheek. "Will I ever see you again?" "Oh yes. When it's your time to go, I'll be right there to greet you, and we will spend all of eternity together." Niles sighed. "I don't want to let you go." Daphne smiled. "Then don't. I'll always be on the other side of your eyelids, and all you have to do to see me is close your eyes. Now go. I want you to have a long and prosperous life, full of love and happiness. I want you to be happy." Daphne started to say something else but a voice interrupted her. "Come on now girl, it's time to go." "Oh no..Please." Niles began, but she silenced him with a kiss. "I love you Niles."  
  
And then she was gone.  
  
When Niles awoke he was lying on the ground near Daphne's grave. "Wow I must have fainted." He thought. Yet that dream had seemed so real. The sound of her voice, the feeling of her lips against his. He shook his head to clear it, and got to his feet. It was time to go. He leaned over and pressed his lips against the stone.it felt.warm. He then noticed something. On top of the stone was a rose. He had never seen a rose like it before. The outer layers of petal were crimson red, but the core was snow white. He picked it up and something sparkled. He turned it over and found a delicate gold chain threaded through the thorns. Hanging from the chain was a tiny charm. The letters N and D intertwined. "But how." The sun broke through the clouds and the charm exploded in color. Niles smiled to himself and pulled it over his had. He put it under his shirt and it hung just above his heart. "Oh Daphne.." he whispered. He didn't say good-bye, he suddenly knew he didn't have to. Instead he walked away without a second glance, humming "Heart and Soul" under his breath. "Dad?" He said into his phone. "Yea, I'm on my way."  
  
Daphne smiled down on him. He looked so beautiful. "Come along" Grammy Moon said and Daphne smiled. "See you soon" she whispered.  
  
Niles stopped short and turned around smiling.  
  
"See you soon"  
  
THE END  
  
Feedback is always appreciated! uberliz@yahoo.com 


End file.
